fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzu
Yuzu (ユズ) is an original character created for the trading card game Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). She is a shy young samurai serving in the Hoshido army. In Series 4 she joins Tsubasa's Archanean army, in opposition to her friends Emma and Shade. In Series 7 she joins Ryoma's Hoshidan army, opposing her friend Randal. In Series 8 she joins Chrom's Ylissean army, alongside Randal. Yuzu makes her video game debut as a DLC character in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Personality Yuzu has trained in the arts of combat from an early age and is keen to prove her skills. And while she’s well-versed in combat, she can be a little socially awkward. In Game Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats |-|NPC= *Due to equipped Warrior's Sword |-|Ally = *Due to equipped Warrior's Sword Growth Rates |40% |55% |60% |60% |35% |30% |2% |} Supports * Shade Passive Supports *Emma * Randal Quotes Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Recruitment Conversations First Turn Selection *"Point me at your foes!" (Full health/high fatigue) Upon Being Healed * Used a Healing Item * Level Up *"Always bring luck to a fight, in case the sword falters." (Increase in luck and/or resistance) * Class Change * Battle Quotes Enemy Dodges * Enemy deals 1 or no damage * Critical Attack *"Face my full might!" *"Taste my wrath!" *"Your final moment arrives!" Finishing Blow *"I have you!" Defeated Enemy *"Train harder!" *"You lack dedication!" *"Like fighting a branch!" Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * Summary Screen * Death and Retreat Quote Final Chapter Quote Endings After the war, Yuzu departed Valentia for a new land. History makes no further mention of her, but some say she became well versed in a variety of classes during her quest to perfect the arts of war. Day and night, she could be seen honing her skills on the battlefield. Appearances Yuzu appears in the following cards: * * * * * * * Uses Yuzu is one of the more interesting Cipher characters. Her Series 3 Samurai N card gives a +10 ATK on your turn if you have any Black Units Deployed, making her an okay Main Character for an all-Black deck despite the fact that her N card is White. Her Swordsmaster HN card can allow you an unavoidable strike, but at the cost of Yuzu automatically destroying herself at the end of the battle. However, due to Cipher cards making a distinction between being Destroyed and being Destroyed by battle, you may safely use this Skill with a Main Character Yuzu without losing an Orb every time you make your attack unavoidable. Her Swordmaster also gives her an extra 10 ATK when you have one or no Orbs left, meaning she plays decently well when on the ropes. However, she only hits 70 ATK with the extra boost from being so close to defeat, making her somewhat lackluster in the early stages of games. Her Red Sniper HN card is somewhat of a supportive card, allowing you to move an enemy Unit when she defeats a foe while Supported by a Bow/Shuriken Unit, and draw a card when she defeats a foe while Supported by a Tome/Staff Unit, making her a decent back row choice in Archer, Ninja, or Mage decks. Her Red Hero HN, meanwhile, has more of an attacker focus, as she gains an extra 10 ATK whenever she's Supported by a Sword, Lance, or Axe Unit, and allows you to move an Ally Unit when she defeats a foe while being Supported by a Flier or Rider Unit. This makes her a good choice for Pegasus Knight decks as she will hit 100 ATK whenever she is Supported by a Pegasus Knight, however, it is likely that she will be the only real attacker in such decks barring Triangle Attackers. Her Series 7 Master Ninja card activates its effect the first time each turn you deploy a Shuriken Unit, giving a +10 ATK boost to both herself and the Deployed Unit, meaning she can be played in Shuriken decks with fairly good results. Her S7 Dread Fighter card is also geared toward Shuriken decks, with a CCS +10 ATK while you have all other Units Untapped, giving her a decent ATK power in an otherwise lower-ATK deck, and a Skill making her be treated as a 1-2 Range Shuriken Unit for the turn if you Tap an ally Shuriken Unit. In the end, with fairly decent cards all around and a Color Pool better than her Cipher-Exclusive contemporaries, Yuzu is arguably the best of the four Cipher characters. Etymology Yuzu is a citrus fruit and plant originating in East Asia. Trivia * Yuzu shares her Japanese voice actress with Mozu and Nyx from Fire Emblem Fates. Gallery File:YuzuKawasumi2.jpg|Artwork of Yuzu in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:YuzuKawasumi1.jpg|Artwork of Yuzu in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kawasumi. File:Yuzu HN - Saori Toyota.jpg|Artwork of Yuzu in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). by Saori Toyota. File:Yuzu N - Saori Toyota.jpg|Artwork of Yuzu in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). by Saori Toyota. File:Cipher Yuzu Artwork.png|Artwork of Yuzu in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). by Saori Toyota. File:Yuzu cipher.png|Yuzu as a Hoshidian Samurai in Cipher. File:Yuzucipher2.png|Yuzu as a Nohrian Swordmaster in Cipher. File:YuzuCipher3.png|Yuzu as an Archanean Hero in Cipher. File:YuzuCipher4.png|Yuzu as an Archanean Sniper in Cipher. File:B07-099HN.png|Yuzu as a Hoshidan Dread Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B07-100N.png|Yuzu as a Hoshidan Master Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B08-049HN.png|Yuzu as a Ylissean Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Yuzu Echoes Portrait.png|Yuzu's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Priestess (Yuzu).jpg|Yuzu's battle model as a Priestess in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Playable characters